<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кровь от крови by Tyotushka_Sat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899472">Кровь от крови</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyotushka_Sat/pseuds/Tyotushka_Sat'>Tyotushka_Sat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyotushka Sat's stories about 19 days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yakuza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyotushka_Sat/pseuds/Tyotushka_Sat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбитые в подкорку правила. Так и никак иначе.<br/>И потому Цю даже не пытается возразить. Уже давно принял Чена таким, какой есть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Cheng/Hua Bi, Hua Bi/He Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyotushka Sat's stories about 19 days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кровь от крови</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>— Вытащи его, - коротко бросает Хэ.</p><p>Даже не оборачивается, закуривает и садится в машину. Цю только вздыхает и отходит от стены, выкидывая сигарету в урну. Даже не нужно уточнять про кого он, ближний круг "господина Хэ" весьма мал.</p><p>Отслеживает маячок на карте и выстраивает в голове маршрут, прикидывая варианты. Хэ Тянь хоть и молод, но может устроить проблемы похуже разборок с конкурирующей семьей. Цю разминает плечи и направляется к байку. Нужно вытащить младшую занозу из задницы.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Спасибо, - Тянь держит на руках ослабшего рыжего парнишку и кривится. Скула и губа рассечены, руки чуть трясутся.</p><p>— Брату позвони, - коротко бросает Цю и стягивает перчатки.</p><p>Кровь просочилась через швы в тонкой, дорогой черной кожи и окрасила руки. Костяшки сбиты, кое-где налились синяки. Зудит бок, плечо, спина и бедра. Но серьезных ранений нет, а напряжение скоро пройдет. Перчатки на выброс, но Цю медлит. Сжимает мягкую ткань в ладони. Вспоминает, как Чен вручил их ему пару недель назад.</p><p>Рядом Тянь шевелится, прижимая рыжего крепче. Холодные мелкие капли дождя сменяются ледяным ливнем. Цю Гэ отбрасывает ненужные вещи-воспоминания в сторону и помогает перехватить слабое тело из рук Тяня.</p><p>Цю все еще на службе.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Хэ Чен сидит в полумраке, тихонько позвякивая льдом в стакане,не обращая внимания на шорохи. Цю Ге осторожно прикрывает дверь, стараясь не нарушать хрупкую тишину.</p><p>Легкие шаги, пристальный взгляд. Чен в порядке, но сильно устал. Всегда идеальная укладка растрепана, рубашка и галстук в беспорядке.</p><p>— Иди сюда, - хрипло низко выдает Чен, отставляя стакан.</p><p>Цю подходит ближе, склоняется над Хэ, ведет носом по острой скуле. Ладонью плотно обводит ключицы и шею, притягивает ближе.<br/>
Хэ примечает сбитые костяшки и хватает смуглые ладони, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в полумраке. Аккуратно давит, проверяя, а Цю лишь усмехается и сжимает чужую ладонь в своей. Чен волновался.</p><p>— В постель, - хмурится и командует Хэ, возвращая себе неприступный вид.</p><p>Вбитые в подкорку правила. Так и никак иначе. И потому Цю даже не пытается возразить. Уже давно принял Чена таким, какой есть.</p><p>— Как прикажет мой господин.</p><p>И другого ему не надо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>